An Unexpected Romance
by Blossom of Death
Summary: Ever wonder what happened during those 'famous 3 years? Well this is my version of what happened! Hope you like it! VegetaXBulma...Rated for future lemony chapters! R&R! please...this is my first DBZ fic...I hope it turns out good!
1. Chapter 1: The Cheater

_A.N.: Hiya pplz! So...sup? Okay, for all you ppl who like DBZ, I'm gonna give it a shot! Hope it turns out good! But I seriously doubt it will...-sigh-..._

_Disclaimer: Nothing do I own!_

_Chapter 1: The Cheater_

Bulma plopped down on the couch, in her hand she had a pint of Rocky Road ice cream and a spoon. She couldn't believe she'd caught Yamcha cheating again, and this time she had no excuse to run back to him like a little lost puppy, she had solid proof that he'd cheated on her.

Like most women, after a major breakup she often drowned her troubles in ice cream, "_God I'm stereotypical,_" she thought sadly as she picked up the remote and turned on the t.v..

The image that appeared on the screen was one of her favorite shows, Inuyasha. The scene that was playing was one of the Kags/Inu/Kikyo love triangle ones.

"Inuyasha, how can you have feelings for that dead bitch who wants you dead when the living Kagome, who accepts you as a half demon is right there with you!" Bulma yelled in frustration at the image of a confused hanyou.

Vegeta chose this exact moment to walk into the living room, because he'd happened to wonder who was yelling at twelve-thirty at night.

"What are you yelling at woman?" Vegeta put emphasis on the last word.

Bulma turned around and replied haughtily, " You wouldn't understand...men **_ALWAYS_** agree with each other!"

Vegeta smirked arrogantly, hoping to anger her further, "Well...I can't go to bed now that I've been woken up. What are we watching?"

Vegeta then sat down on the couch next to a fuming Bulma. He chuckled to himself and thought, "_She's hot when she's mad!"_

'Hot' was a term that he recently learned from that annoying bald guy, Krillen. At first he hadn't been able to comprehend why the earthlings called females, 'a high temperature',...he'd grudgingly asked the monk questions. The bald guy finally gave up and just told him to think of it as meaning 'pretty'.

"Inuyasha," she muttered quietly.

"We're watching a cartoon?" Vegeta asked pointedly to get on her nerves.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Bulma said and turned back to the screen, "Miroku! You are such a hentai! Upsetting poor Sango like that!"

Vegeta just shook his head and settled down next to the woman now shouting many curses at the cartoon characters.

After about ten more minutes of listening to the woman rant at the television, Vegeta finally spoke up, "Okay woman, the only time you are ever up this late is when something has upset you. What happened?"

Bulma turned to him, her cheeks were tear stained so he knew he was right.

"What do you care? You'll just laugh at me...saying I should have realized sooner...," she mumbled and then a new wave of tears took over her.

"Alright then, if you don't want to tell me what that loser did this time...I'll go find out myself," with this said, Vegeta got up and headed towards the door.

Bulma quickly got to her feet and stumbled a little, and blocked his path, "Don't."

"Why not? It's not like you're going to tell me," Vegeta replied and pushed her out of the way.

"I caught him cheating," Bulma said quickly.

"Is that it?" Vegeta said relaxing a bit.

"I knew that's how you'd react and that's why I didn't want to tell you," Bulma sighed, "But no, that isn't it...I actually caught him in the act..."

"Oh...how so?" Vegeta said coming back to the couch on which Bulma now sat once more.

"Umm...I sorta...umm...walked in...on...them...," Bulma muttered looking away.

"Oh...no way he can get out of that is there?" Vegeta said.

"Of coarse not!" Bulma replied and then burst into a fresh bout of tears.

Vegeta, surprisingly, took Bulma in his arms and held her. Bulma was amazed at this, but allowed him to and continued crying. Vegeta was also astonished at his actions, but when the woman made no move to leave, he held her closer to him and comforted her.

_A.N.: Hope u pplz liked it...if I get lots of positive feedback...I'll continue...so ...please...review! O.O..._


	2. Chapter 2: A day at the Beach

_A.N.: Wow...I didn't think so many people would like this story...:ish amazed:...wow...and that's why I'm updating this one first!...yeah...you probably wonder what that means...I just have a lot of stories to update...the mouse on our computer broke a while back...and we got a new one yesterday...man it's been ages since I last got on...the only thing that's kept me sane has been my anime...and romance novels...you can't forget the romance novels...heh...I kno I'm rambling...but it's what I do best...I don't kno what's going to happen in this chapter...I'm just gonna go with the flow...it's what I always do...it works better for me that way...in fact...I wasn't even gonna continue this story 'cause I thought it sorta sucked...but the reviews never lie...so update I shall!_

_Disclaimer: I no longer see the point in this...'cause if I did own them...this would be an episode..eh...episodes...and I would actually be making a profit off of my oh so horrible writing...but since I don't own it...:sigh:...this is where the story shall stay..._

_Chapter 2: A day at the Beach...(a.n.: sorry couldn't think of anything...and I title the chapters before I write them so as I have something to go by...-sigh-...)_

_-The next day-_

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched, yawning slightly and the memories of the night before flooded her mind. "Why was Vegeta so understanding?" she asked herself as she realized she was still in the living room.

She looked at the clock on the wall above the t.v. and realized it was about nine in the morning...much later than she usually woke up..., "Oh well."

Walking to the kitchen, she thought that she'd make Vegeta a good breakfast for once. Upon entering the kitchen she saw her mom and dad sitting at the table drinking, coffee for her dad, orange juice for her mom.

"Morning dear," her parents said.

"Morning," she said happily.

Bulma then proceeded to cook eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and toast. As well as get out some milk and orange juice. Just as she finished setting the table, Vegeta walked in.

A surprised look stole over his face, "Damn woman, what's the occasion? It looks like you actually made something half-decent."

"No reason, help yourself...I made plenty," Bulma replied, sitting down next to her mom.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head while thinking to himself, "If this is the result of being nice to her...I should definitely do so more often."

_-After Breakfast-_

Vegeta was about to head out to the GR, but heard rather loud knocking at the front door, "I'll get it...and thanks for breakfast Bulma," he muttered.

Bulma was so shocked he'd said her name that she just nodded.

Vegeta walked to the door and opened it, but lucky for him he was far enough away from the door, so he didn't become part of the heap of people that fell.

"What do you want Kakarot?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well we were heading down to the beach and wanted to know if you and Bulma wanted to come with us," Goku mumbled from under the others who quickly scrambled to their feet.

They were all wearing the most ridiculous getup he'd ever seen, he was about to say no, but Bulma had happened to overhear the conversation and popped up behind him.

"Sure," she happily accepted their offer, "We'll meet you there okay?"

"Right...see you there," Goku waved as they headed back to the car.

After the group left, Vegeta slammed the door so hard that the walls shook, "Why did you agree to me going woman!"

"Because I thought you should get out more," Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"If you expect me to wear that ridiculous getup, you have another thing coming!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"It's called a swimsuit and yes you're going to wear it...or I won't ever again fix a meal even resembling the meal I cooked earlier," Bulma smirked knowing she had him there.

"I don't own one," Vegeta managed to say, hoping he could find some loophole in her insidious plot.

"We'll buy one on the way there," Bulma said simply and headed upstairs to change.

_-The Beach-_

_(A.N.: I know you pplz want to see Veggie shopping...I'll do that another chapter...k?)_

Vegeta came out of the changing room dressed in the outfit that damn woman had bought him, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing there examining the way it fit him. When she'd come downstairs to leave, she'd been wearing some shorts and a tank top over the outfit so they could get into the local mall, but now she was standing there dressed in something that left nothing to the imagination. It was a dark blue...umm...what was the word she'd used...oh yeah...bikini...a dark blue bikini...and it showed off all of her curves to a great advantage.

Bulma glanced up from her study of Vegeta and saw him gaping at her, he was practically drooling. She glanced down at the swimsuit she wore, she had thought it was to revealing, but ChiChi had talked her into buying it on their last shopping spree.

"I'm glad you like my bikini Vegeta, but would you please stop drooling, people are starting to stare,"she grinned as he quickly looked away, a faint blush staining his usually expressionless face.

"I was not..." Vegeta started to say when Goku and the others came around the corner.

"There you are! I was wondering when you'd show up! Bulma I must say that the bikini you bought last time we went shopping looks absolutely amazing!" ChiChi said pulling Bulma towards an area near the beach where the others had set up some chairs, put some towels on the ground, and had a two coolers sitting up.

Vegeta sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

_-Later that night, back at the Briefs residence-_

Vegeta sat down on the couch and flipped the t.v. on, another one of those cartoons the woman was so fascinated by was on.

"Oh you're watching YuYu Hakasho? I didn't know you were a fan," Bulma said sitting down beside him.

"Neither did I," Vegeta muttered.

"Oh...did I somehow get you addicted to anime?" Bulma pushed some popcorn his way.

"I don't know yet...I'll tell you when I find out," Vegeta said...completely absorbed in the show.

_A.N. Yah...that's the end to this chapter...hey it was longer that the other one so leave me alone! Sorry if I spelled anything wrong...if I did...I don't really care...so neither should you! Hope you liked it...oh and here are some happenings that went on at the beach..._

_-Bulma convinced Vegeta to go for a swim...the proceeded to dunk him._

_-Vegeta then dunked her as well...and laughed...omg..he laughed.._

_-Goku did a dance_

_-Krillen got hit with a volley ball_

_-ChiChi scolded Gohan for going out to far_

_-and other stuff..._

_OH YEAH! If you have any marvelous ideas you want in here...put them in a review or email it to me...you can find my email on my profile! L8ers..._


	3. Chapter 3: The First Attack

_**A.N. I'm extremely sorry...I've really had no inspiration for this story...and I still don't, but I figure that since you people liked it before...I should at least try to update...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...if I do...and don't know about it...please tell em...**_

_**Chapter 3: The First Attack**_

Bulma stirred from sleep, and found her head resting against something warm and solid.

(A.N. Thanks for the idea christina)

She blinked a few times and tried to sit up, only to find that she couldn't move because something had a firm grip on her waist. She turned, and looked in surprise at a sleeping Vegeta.

A smile lit up her face as she looked at him, and she thought., "_He looks like a kid when he sleeps._"

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to pull away from him, then leaned against him, falling to sleep once more.

**:A little while later:**

Sunlight shone down on the Saiyian Prince's face, pulling him from a surprisingly pleasant dream. He opened his eyes, only to close them immediately.

"Why is that sun so damn bright?" Vegeta muttered as he opened his eyes once more.

He moved to get up, and noticed a weight on his left side. To his surprise, the woman was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

He didn't want to wake her up, even if she had dunked him underwater yesterday, but his sudden movement had obviously done so.

He removed his had from her waist, he didn't want her to know how possessive he was becoming of her.

"Good morning Vegeta," Bulma smiled as she sat up and stretched.

"More like afternoon," Vegeta replied as he glanced at the clock, which now read one p.m..

Bulma looked up, "So it is."

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Vegeta asked as he stood up.

"Oh nothing," she replied evasively.

"You do realize that I can tell when you're lying, don't you?" Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever Vegeta," Bulma rolled her eyes, and it was painstakingly obvious that she knew something he didn't.

"What are you up to?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma didn't say a word, just smirked and left the room.

**:The Kitchen:**

Bulma's parents looked at her in surprise, it was a very rare thing for their daughter to be so happy, especially two days in a row.

"I wonder what's gotten into her lately..," Dr. Briefs pondered out loud.

Bulma looked at her father, rolled her eyes, and went outside, humming happily to herself.

"Men can be so oblivious sometimes," Mrs. Briefs laughed, "She's in love dear."

"With who?" Mr. Briefs asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," Mrs. Briefs replied.

Vegeta then walked through the room, heading out to the GR. He'd overheard that woman's parents' conversation, but didn't show any sign of it, not even glancing at them.

"_I don't care anyway,"_ he thought/grumbled to himself.

He shoved through the door, and that blasted sunlight hit him again. The woman was sitting underneath a tree, papers spread out all around her.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked as he walked up next to her.

"Working on upgrades for the GR," Bulma replied, and scribbled something else down.

"Can I look?" he asked, and bent down next to her.

"I suppose so," Bulma glanced up at him, then pointed to another pile of papers, "I'm done with those for today."

Vegeta picked them up, and read them through. After doing so, he went over, and sat down beside Bulma.

"Wouldn't this work better if you positioned this over here, and moved this here?" Vegeta asked, pointing out different areas.

Bulma glanced over, "Wow...that's brilliant."

She took the papers from him and wrote in the corrections Vegeta had made, "Thanks, I probably wouldn't have noticed that for at least a month or so."

Vegeta just nodded, but on the inside Bulma had given him a major ego boost, not that he needed it. Then he headed to the GR to train.

**: In the GR :**

He'd been training for several hours now, well it was actually more like he was trying to train. He just couldn't keep his mind from wandering to that infuriating woman.

What was it about her that made him act so unlike himself? Why did her image haunt him day and night?

Those were only a few of the questions that plagued him as he shut down the systems in the GR.

He punched in the code that would lock up the system for the night after he went out through the sliding doors.

The sun was just setting, and the sky was a deep scarlet red. There was a slight breeze, but the scent it carried shocked him. It was blood, female blood, and it was fresh.

He heard a quiet whimpering coming from the direction the woman had been in the last time he was outside.

He flew over there to find Bulma laying in a pool of her own blood, a pain-stricken look etched on her face.

When had this happened? Had he been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her scream for help?

He then noticed a sheet of paper beside Bulma, and written in her blood was this message:

"_Prince Vegeta,_

_We have finally located you after many years of searching. Why you would choose to reside on a planet such as this is beyond us, but if you want the guaranteed safety of the planet and _your woman, _then you may want to turn yourself in to us. If you don't, the planet may survive, but your woman will not. We will be awaiting your reply tomorrow at the edge of town."_

That was all the note said, no signature or anything, but Vegeta knew one thing for sure, aliens were rarely true to their word.

Besides, Bulma wasn't _his _woman.

He picked her up and examined her wounds. They were extremely severe, if she didn't get immediate help, she would more than likely die.

He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, "God, why did I have to bring her into this?"

**_A.N.: Oooooo...the plot thickens...I really do need to thank Christina and Bulma,...two of my awesome reviewers..._**, **_for their ideas. I'll try to update soon, but I have to work on my Spirited Away fic, my Avatar: The Last Airbender fic, and my H.P. fic...so it may take a while, but not as long as it took for this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Be it a nice review, criticism, ideas, or flames, but if you flame, please give a reason as to why you flamed...and no, 'I hated it' , is not a reason..._**

_**:Libby-chan:**_


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

_**A.N.: YAY! I got reviews:Does the 'I got reviews' dance:**_

_**Disclaimer:Is in a huddle of people discussing the rights to DBZ: Nope I still don't own DBZ...**_

_**Chapter 4: Healing**_

He scooped Bulma into his arms and carried her inside the house.

His thoughts:

_There's no time to get her to a hospital, they probably wouldn't know how to heal these wounds anyway, and there's no time to find Kakarot_ _and get one of those sensu beans...I an only think of one solution, but if the woman lives through it, she'll kill me. Oh well, it's the only chance she's got._

He carefully laidher down on the table. Her breathing was uneven, and she was slowly fading into death.

No, he wouldn't let her die. He pulled her hair away from the nape of her neck, then placed his hand there. A faint golden glow appeared, before fading quickly. Vegeta removed his hand, and a small symbol was revealed. It was in the shape of a rose, and earthlings would assure it was a tattoo.

In truth, it was a marking that signified lifemates. Humans would call it marriage, but unlike a human marriage, this was permanent; it linked the two people in body, mind, and soul.

He knew the woman would more than likely murder him, but at least she would be alive. Once the lifemate bond is formed, if the other is in trouble, then they can draw on their lifemate's power.

Bulma's wounds were beginning to heal, because Vegeta had begun the process. It wouldn't take long, but once it was finished, Vegeta would be extremely worn out.

The last of Bulma's wounds healed and her breathing became deep and even. Vegeta broke the connection, he felt like he was going to pass out.

He gathered her up in his arms and headed towards the staircase. When he got there, he looked at them and groaned. He didn't want to climb those, and being the genius he is, he flew.

He pushed the door to the woman's room open with his foot, and slipped into the room.

He wasn't surprised when he saw that the whole room was done in shades of blue.

He set Bulma down on her bed, but when he made a move to leave, he felt something pulling at him to stay. Sighing, he sat down at the foot of the bed.

How was he going to deal with this? As much as he hated to admit it, he'd already started to develop feelings for the woman, and now the lifemate bond was multiplying those emotions. He'd always detached himself from feelings like this, because they always proved to be an extreme weakness. And weakness was something he couldn't afford to have, yet when he looked at her, she seemed worth the risk.

She was stubborn, infuriating, and had pride in herself and anything she did. Hell, she could pass for a Saiyian. (sp?)

He got up and headed for the door again, ignoring the urge to stay, then he heard a voice from behind him.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she sat up.

He cursed under his breath and went back to the side of her bed, "You need rest woman, so go back to sleep."

She smiled inside at his concern and asked, "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Vegeta finally said.

"Yeah...pain and blood...something asking where you were," Bulma paused as she remembered something else, "And they referred to me as _your _woman."

Vegeta's gaze darted to the window and he didn't say anything.

Bulma arched an eyebrow, "Did they mean what I think they meant?"

Vegeta sighed and mumbled, "At the time, no you wouldn't have been considered my woman, but now, on everywhere except Earth, you would be considered so."

There was much more surprise than anger in her eyes, "What did you do?"

"I formed a lifemate bond," Vegeta met her questioning gaze, "Your wounds were severe, and it was the only way I could save you."

She watched as he looked away again, he obviously thought she was going to be angry with him.

"Look at me Vegeta," Bulma said calmly.

He reluctantly returned his eyes back to hers.

"Thank you Vegeta," Bulma watched his eyes widen.

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

His eyes held shock, but also exhaustion.

"I don't I'm the only one who needs rest," Bulma observed, "You do too. How much energy did you use to save me?"

"It doesn't matter," he muttered and shifted back into his cold exterior, then got up to leave again.

Bulma grabbed his wrist, "Yes it does Vegeta, so get your ass back over here."

He grumbled something about not needing rest, but allowed her to pull him back to the bed.

She laughed as he glared at her, "You'll thank me later."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "I doubt it."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and let her thoughts wander. She grinned evily to herself as she watched him lay down. I wonder what would happen if I...

Vegeta was now laying down on the woman's bed, and he felt arms wrap around him.

He looked down at Bulma's form, which was now resting against his with her arms encircling him, "What are you doing?"

He saw a small smile on her face, but she didn't utter a word, only cuddled closer to him.

He sighed resignedly, slid his arms around her slim waist, and was lulled to sleep by the aroma of roses and lilies which clung to Bulma.

_**A.N. Sorry it's so short. This chapter took forever to write...and it sorta sucked...:sighs:...well...baiz...**_

**_:Libby-chan_**:


	5. ch 5: The beginning of a long jouney

**A.N.: Sorry for the wait...damn writer's block still has me in its clutches...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ..-sigh-..but if I did...well...I'd have a real blast...**

**Chapter 5: The beginning of a long journey**

Vegeta woke from a very deep sleep to find that the woman was gone. He sensed her moving around the house, so he glanced at the clock; it read: 4:17 p.m.

"Damn," he muttered as he got out of the bed.

He looked around the room and noticed what he hadn't taken in last night. Bulma had opened up the curtains, which allowed the bright afternoon to bathe the room in the warm glow of sunlight. The light reflected off the blue surfaces at many angles, causing him to feel as if he was either underwater or high in the sky. The room also held traces of the mixed scent of roses and lilies he'd come to relate to Bulma.

Footsteps sounded just outside the door, but it didn't bother him, he could sense who it was. The door was pushed open, and in walked the woman.

"Oh, you're up," Bulma sighed in relief.

Vegeta took notice of this, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days," Bulma replied, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"That long? I didn't think I'd used that much energy," Vegeta said.

"And you were the one who said you didn't need rest," Bulma commented, "It seems you were wrong."

"I could have done without it," Vegeta glared at her.

"Well the data says otherwise, and the data isn't wrong; the last four days have proven that," Bulma said triumphantly.

Vegeta knew she was right, but refused to acknowledge the fact, and he left the room.

"HA! I'M RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Bulma gloated as she fell back onto her now unkempt bed.

There was no reply from Vegeta, just the sound of the refrigerator being opened.

Bulma laughed and stared up at her light cerulean ceiling for a moment before getting up and making the bed.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Vegeta was rummaging through the cabinets.

"Why is it that whenever _I _look for food, I can never find it?" Vegeta grumbled angrily.

"It's because you don't know where to look," Bulma replied as she walked up behind him.

"What? I've looked everywhere in this damned kitchen!" Vegeta complained.

"Except t he cabinet behind you," Bulma pointed out.

Vegeta turned around and sure enough, there was the only unopened cabinet in the whole room. He cursed under his breath and Bulma laughed.

"Go sit down; I'll fix you something to eat," Bulma pushed him out of the kitchen.

Vegeta went into the living room and turned on the t.v. Once again, there was a blasted cartoon on.

Just as the show was going off, Bulma told him that his food was ready. He didn't reply and kept on watching the show he was so caught up in.

Bulma walked in, "What are you..oh..."

Then the show, which happened to be Full Metal Alchemist, went off and Vegeta snapped out of it.

"Ready to eat?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta merely got up and headed to the kitchen. Bulma rolled her eyes and followed him.

**:Skip the kitchen scene:**

"You do realize that there are other channels on that t.v. besides the Anime Connection, don't you?" Bulma asked, referring to his recent anime watching habits.

Vegeta shrugged, "I never looked."

"I figured as much," Bulma sniggered, just as the doorbell rang.

Vegeta glared at the door, recalling the last time it had rang, "I'm going out to the GR."

"No you're not," Bulma said firmly.

"And why not?" Vegeta asked furiously.

"Because you just got up from a four-day coma and you only want to go out because you're scared that Goku's on the other side of the door," Bulma replied and crosses her arms over her chest.

Vegeta glared at her and sat down in one of the chairs, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid goddamned wench.'

Bulma rolled her eyes, and opened the door to reveal her parents, "Welcome home!"

_(A.N.: Bet you were wondering where they went..)_

"Thank you sweetheart!" Bulma's mother said, "And thank Kami we're back! I was soooo bored!"

"Oh come on, the meeting couldn't have been that bad," Bulma laughed.

"You know your mother," her father sighed.

"So, did anything eventful happen while we were away?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

_(Note: They left shortly after Vegeta exited the house in chapter three..)_

Bulma looked to Vegeta to see if he thought they should say anything. Vegeta shrugged, as if to say 'I don't give a damn.'

"Oh you know, the usual...alien attacks...near death experiences...a coma," Bulma replied nonchalantly.

"That hasn't happened in a while," her dad commented as he hung his coat up.

"Yeah," Bulma agreed.

"Is that is sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"Ye.." Bulma began, but was cut off by Vegeta.

"Actually, we're going to have to locate and destroy the aliens," Vegeta interjected.

Bulma glanced at him with surprise, "We are?"

"Yes, unless of course, you want them to destroy everything you love and cherish," Vegeta replied.

**A.N.: god this took forever to write..:kicks the writers block: And this is just a tie-in chapter! Ugh..I'll try to update soon...**

**:Libby-chan:**


End file.
